


Lepse

by Carousal



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ระหว่างการเดินทางสู่ริเวนเดลล์</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lepse

ฟ่อนฟืนที่เพิ่งไปรวบรวมมาจากดงไม้รอบ ๆ ที่พัก ถูกโยนโครมลงตรงข้าง ๆ กองไฟ ก่อนที่คนโยนจะนั่งลงข้าง ๆ หยิบฟืนดุ้นหนึ่งโยนเข้าไป แล้วหากิ่งไม้เขี่ย ๆ ให้มันลุกโพลงขึ้น ขับไล่บรรยากาศที่น่าอึดอัดไปได้เล็กน้อย

สไตรเดอร์หันไปมองฮอบบิทร่างป้อมทั้งสี่นอนขดอยู่ใต้ผ้าห่มสีมอ ๆ ผืนเดียวกัน เรียงเป็นตับข้างกองไฟเหมือนลูกหมูอย่างหนักใจ ตลอดสี่วันที่ร่วมทางกันมาตั้งแต่ออกจากบรี ถึงพวกฮอบบิทจะแสดงให้เห็นว่าพยายามอดทนและบ่นให้น้อยที่สุด แต่การเดินทางก็ยังชักช้าไม่ทันใจพรานป่า ซ้ำยังต้องปวดหัวกับอาการท้องร้องทุก ๆ 2-3 ชั่วโมงของฮอบบิท มีการเดินค้นสัมภาระ แอบรับส่งเสบียงกันลับหลังเขาวุ่นวายอย่างกับมาปิ๊คนิค

ก็น่าเห็นใจ วิสัยฮอบบิทเหมาะจะกินจะนอนและร้องเพลงเล่นอยู่ที่ไชร์ มากกว่าออกมาท่องพงไพร การเร่งรีบเดินทางจนแทบไม่มีเวลาหยุดพักหุงหาอาหาร ทำให้เหล่าฮอบบิทพากันบ่นอี๊ดอ๊าดเหมือนลูกหมูหิวนมไม่มีผิด

ในฐานะแม่หมู สไตรเดอร์เลยอาสาเฝ้ายามตัดความรำคาญเสียเองตลอดคืน ...ถึงอย่างไรเขาก็ชิน เพราะเวลาต้องเดินทางตามลำพังก็ไม่มีคนอื่นคอยเฝ้ายามให้อยู่แล้ว ขืนเขาปล่อยให้พวกฮอบบิทเฝ้ายาม มีหวังเดินไปหลับไปเพิ่มมาอีกอย่างแน่ ๆ

สายตานายพรานไปสะดุดเข้ากับใบหน้าน้อย ๆ ของฮอบบิทผู้ถือแหวนที่นอนหลับไม่รู้เรื่องรู้ราวอยู่ตรงริมสุดใกล้ ๆ ตัวเขา บนจมูกเล็ก ๆ มีแมลงตัวเขื่องเกาะอยู่ กำลังถูไม้ถูมือก่อนตั้งท่าจะแทงปากลงบนเนื้อนุ่ม ๆ หอม ๆ ของฮอบบิทแล้วดูดเลือดให้เต็มคราบ

แต่อยู่ต่อหน้าอารากอร์นแล้วอย่าหวัง...

พรานป่าคว้าหมับเข้าให้ที่ตัวยุงชะตาขาด แล้วขยี้มันแหลกคามือ โดยไม่แผ้วพานผิวลูกหมูของเขาเลยแม้แต่น้อย เจ้าลูกหมูยังหลับสนิทในขณะที่สไตรเดอร์เช็ดมือเปื้อนซากยุงกับกางเกง ก่อนจะเอื้อมมือมาลูบจมูกฮอบบิทน้อยอย่างสำรวจตรวจตรา

โล่งไป...ไม่ทันถูกกัด สไตรเดอร์คิดในใจ ฮอบบิทจมูกแดงบวมเท่าชมพู่น่าดูน้อยอยู่เมื่อไรล่ะ

ตัวคนถูกลูบไม่รู้สึก แต่เจ้าฮอบบิทอ้วนที่นอนกรนฟี้อยู่ข้าง ๆ ลืมตาโพลง แล้วเด้งผึงโถมใส่เขาเหมือนวิญญาณพยาบาทโดยอัตโนมัติ อย่างกับติดเซ็นเซอร์ไว้บนตัวเจ้านาย มนุษย์ตัวเบ้อเร่อหงายหลัง แต่ไม่มีเสียงร้อง เพราะร่างป้อม ๆ ของฮอบบิททับอยู่พอดีลิ้นปี่ อารากอร์นจุกจนร้องไม่ออก

แซมกระชากคอเสื้อนายพรานเขย่า ๆ อย่างโหดเหี้ยม แต่เสียงแผ่วเบาแค่กระซิบ "แกจะทำอะไรคุณโฟรโด!"

"แค่ก...ไอ้บ้า! ...ทำอะไรเล่า...อ๊อก! ยุงกัดข้าก็ตบให้เท่านั้น...อ่อก! ลง...ลงไปนะไอ้หมูตอน!" สไตรเดอร์ดิ้นขลุกขลัก หน้าเขียว ท่าทางเหมือนจะขาดใจอยู่รอมร่อ

"ไม่เชื่อ!" แซมกระซิบดุดัน "แกจะฆ่าคุณโฟรโดแย่งแหวน!"

"ไม่ใช่ว้อย!" นายพรานเริ่มตาเหลือก ลิ้นจุกปาก

"ถ้าไม่ฆ่า แกก็ต้องคิดอะไรซกมก!" แซมยังกล้าวหาไม่ลดละ สองมือยังเขย่าเร่า ๆ

"แค่ก...จริงๆว้อย!" อารากอร์นชูไม้ชูมือที่ยังพอจะเหลือร่องรอยซากผู้เคราะห์ร้ายเป็นหลักฐาน

แซมหรี่ตามองตามภาพประทับก่อนตายที่เหลืออยู่จาง ๆ บวกกับซากปีกที่ทิ้งไว้บนมือแล้วก็ยอมปล่อยคอเสื้ออารากอร์น ก่อนจะค่อย ๆ ลุกขึ้นจากลิ้นปี่ พรานป่ารีบสูดลมหายใจเข้าปอดอย่างหิวกระหาย...นึกว่าจะถูกฮอบบิทฆาตกรรมเสียแล้วสิ...

"อย่า..." เจ้าแซมกลับมาจุ้มปุ๊กอยู่ข้าง ๆ เจ้านาย เอนตัวเข้าหาหัวยุ่ง ๆ ที่หนุนรากไม้อยู่อย่างหวงแหน "...แตะต้องคุณโฟรโดอีกแม้แต่นิ้วเดียว!"

"จะบ้าเหรอแซม!" นายพรานยันตัวจากพื้นขึ้นมาเถียงหลังจากอาการหน้ามืดค่อยยังชั่ว "บอกแล้วว่าข้าแค่ตบยุง ไม่ได้คิดอยากจะทำอะไรนายเจ้าเลยซักนิด!"

"ไม่ต้องมาตบให้! ผมดูแลคุณโฟรโดเองได้!" แซมเถียง สายตายังวาวอย่างไม่วางใจ

"ข้าบอกแล้วว่าข้าเป็นมิตรกับพวกเจ้า ข้าไม่ได้ต้องการแหวน!" อารากอร์นทำท่าเหมือนอยากจะลงไปดิ้นตาย

"ผมไม่ได้ห่วงแหวน!"

"งั้นเจ้าคิดว่าข้าจะทำอะไรนายเจ้าเรอะ!" พรานป่าแยกเขี้ยวขู่อย่างเหลืออด "ตัวแค่นี้ จะเอามากินยังติดแค่ซอกฟันเลย!"

"ผมรู้ทันคุณหรอกน่า!" แซมกระซิบกล่าวหาไม่ลดละ "พวกพรานน่ะโลลิค่อนวิปริต ชอบเด็กหนุ่มน่ารักๆ ผมรู้นะว่าคุณเล็งคุณโฟรโด! ก็คุณโฟรโดทั้งน่ารัก ทั้งบอบบาง ไร้เดียงสา ตาก็กลมโต ปากก็น่าจูบออกยังงี้ใช่มั้ยล่ะ!"

สไตรเดอร์ทำคอย่น "แซม...คนที่ชักจะยังไงๆ น่ะมันเจ้าต่างหาก"

"ไม่ต้องมากลบเกลื่อน! ดีนะที่คุณบัตเตอร์เบอร์เตือนผมให้คอยจับตาดูคุณ! ไม่หยั่งงั้นคุณโฟรโดคงเสร็จคุณไปแล้ว!" แซมขู่ฟ่อเหมือนจงอางหวงไข่ "โน่น...ไปทางโน้นเลย! จะทำอะไรกับคุณเมอร์รี่หรือคุณปิ๊บปิ้นก็ได้ แต่อย่ามายุ่งกับคุณโฟรโดนะ!"

"เออๆ รู้แล้ว!" สไตรเดอร์ลุกขึ้นไปนั่งตรงข้ามกองไฟตัดความรำคาญ "ไม่นึกเลยว่าเจ้าจะบ้าตามไอ้เจ้าบาร์ลิแมนขนาดนั้น รับรองว่าแม้แต่นิ้วเดียวของข้าก็จะไม่แตะต้องนายเจ้าเลย พอใจรึยัง?"

ท่าทางแซมจะพอใจ จึงยอมลงนอนที่เดิมของตัวเองแต่โดยดี แต่ตายังคอยลืมโพลง ปัดยุงปัดแมลงให้นายน้อยอย่างห่วงใยเอาใจใส่ ปล่อยให้อีกสองฮอบบิทเกาแกรกๆ ไปตามยถากรรม

สไตรเดอร์ไม่รู้ว่าจะสงสารใครดี ระหว่างแซมที่ทำตัวเป็นมดแมงเฝ้าพวงมะม่วงอย่างซื่อสัตย์ โดยที่อีกฝ่ายดูจะไม่มีวี่แววจะรู้สึกตัว กับโฟรโดที่มีคนรับใช้แอบจิตคอยปรนนิบัติพัดวีอยู่ข้าง ๆ ตลอดเวลา

เจ้าแซมปากดีทำตามปากว่าอยู่ได้แค่ครึ่งชั่วโมง ความเหน็ดเหนื่อยจากการเดินทางกับกระแสลมเอื่อย ๆ ก็ทำให้เจ้าฮอบบิทอ้วนผลอยหลับไปจนได้ แถมยังกรนคร่อกดังกว่าใครเพื่อนอีกด้วย บรรดายุงที่เริ่มเบื่อเมอร์รี่กับปิ๊บปิ้นแล้วเลยเฮโลมาหาแซมกับโฟรโดบ้างเพื่อความยุติธรรม

นายพรานเหลือบตามองอย่างเวทนา เขาก็อยากจะไล่ยุงให้หรอกนะ แต่ไม่อยากจะเสี่ยงกับการถูกฮอบบิททับตาย ถ้าจะโทษก็โทษเจ้าแซมมันเถอะนะเจ้าหนู

ลองพิจารณาดูดี ๆ แล้ว เจ้าหนูโฟรโดนี่ก็น่ารักไม่ใช่ย่อยอยู่เหมือนกันนะ สไตรเดอร์พ่นควันยาสูบไปพลาง นั่งพิจารณาความน่ารักของฮอบบิทไปพลางต่างกับแกล้ม ก็สมกับที่เจ้าแซมมันหวงนายของมันนักหนาอยู่หรอก ปากนิดจมูกหน่อยเหมือนตุ๊กตากระเบื้อง เวลายิ้มกว้างก็ดูสดใสน่ารักดี...แต่ก็น่ารักอย่างเด็กผู้ชายละนะ ที่ไหนจะมาเทียบกับธิดาพรายแห่งริเวนเดลล์ผู้งดงามหยาดฟ้ามาดินได้

ไม่อยากจะหักหน้าเจ้าแซมมันหรอกนะ ถึงไม่คุย...

โฟรโดเจอข้าศึกตัวน้อย ๆ ตอมหึ่งจนเจ็บ ๆ คัน ๆ ไปหมด แต่ความง่วงมีมากกว่า ฮอบบิทผู้ถือแหวนจึงพลิกตัวหนีฝูงยุงมานอนหงาย พลางเกาซอกคอกับอกที่ถูกรุกรานจนกระดุมเสื้อคลายออก แสงสีทองระยับของเอกธำมรงค์ที่คล้องกับสายสร้อยสวมคอ เตะตาพรานป่าจนต้องจับจ้องอยู่เป็นครู่...

หัวใจพรานระทึก...พลังแห่งอำนาจดึงดูดใจเริ่มร่ายมนตราหลอกล่ออย่างน่ากลัว...

หยุดนะอารากอร์น...เจ้าคือบุตรแห่งอาราธอร์น ทายาทแห่งอิสซิลดูร์...เจ้าเป็นมิตรที่แกนดัล์ฟไว้วางใจให้ดูแลเหล่าฮอบบิท เจ้าแบกรับชะตาของมิดเดิลเอิร์ธไว้ อย่าทรยศสิ่งเหล่านั้น...อย่าให้มนตรานั้นมีอำนาจเหนือเจ้า ...อย่าให้...

เสียงเตือนสติวูบหาย มือกร้านของพรานเอื้อมไปหา อีกเพียงนิ้วเดียว มือนั้นก็จะเอื้อมถึงเอกธำมรงค์...

"อย่า!" เสียงแซมดังมาจากข้างตัวโฟรโด อารากอร์นหดมือกลับทันทีด้วยความตกใจ เขากระโดดลุกขึ้นก่อนที่จะถูกฮอบบิทอ้วนถลามาทับจนไส้ไหล

แซมยังปิดตาสนิท แต่ปากยังขมุบขมิบพึมพำ "...แตะต้องคุณโฟรโด..."

อารากอร์นชะโงก...ละเมอ...เขาถอนใจอย่างโล่งอก แต่แล้วก็ต้องชะโงกดูใหม่อีกรอบ...แน่ป่าววะ... เจ้าฮอบบิทหวงก้างนี่น่ากลัวเสียยิ่งกว่าอำนาจมืดของจอมอสูรเซารอนเสียอีก

ใช่...เขาสัญญาไว้ว่าแม้แต่นิ้วเดียวก็จะไม่แตะต้องโฟรโด...อารากอร์นหันหลังกลับ ทำท่าจะเดินไปนั่งที่มุมตรงข้ามตามเดิม แต่แล้วก็เหลียวกลับมาอีกครั้ง

แม้นิ้วเดียวก็จะ...

\-----------------------------------------------------

"ฉันถูกยุงกินจนเลือดหมดตัวแล้ว!" เมอร์รี่โวยวายก้องป่า เมื่อตื่นขึ้นมาเห็นทั้งหน้าตาแขนขาตัวเองถูกยุงกัดจนบวมเป่งเป็นจ้ำ ๆ แถมแสบคันอย่างเหลือร้าย

"ถ้ามันสามัคคีกันหน่อย คงหามฮอบบิทไปได้ทั้งตัว" ปิ๊บปิ้นเสริมพลางเกาแกรก ๆ "ตัวฉันลายอย่างกับเห็ดพิษ"

แซมมองเจ้านายที่กำลังถอดเสื้อออกเอาน้ำลูบตามตัวเพื่อบรรเทาจ้ำแดงอย่างรู้สึกผิด เขาห้ามสไตรเดอร์ไม่ให้ปัดยุงให้นายเขา แต่ตัวเองกลับเผลอหลับแล้วปล่อยให้นายโดนยุงกัดเสียแดงไปทั้งตัว ชะรอยหน้าแซมจะจ๋อยชัดเจนเกินไป โฟรโดเลยเดินมาตบบ่าแซม

"ไม่เป็นไรหรอกแซม เดี๋ยวก็หาย" โฟรโดพูดพลางสวมเสื้อ "เป็นรอยหน่อยเดียวเท่านั้น ฉันคงเกามันมากไปหน่อยเมื่อคืนเลยเป็นจ้ำห้อเลือด แต่ไม่คันแล้วละ เดี๋ยวก็หาย"

แซมเงยหน้าขึ้นช้า ๆ อย่างสำนึกผิด แต่พอเจอกับรอยยิ้มสดใสของโฟรโด เขาก็อดยิ้มตอบไม่ได้

"ออกเดินทางกันได้แล้ว!" พรานป่าตะโกนเรียกเมื่อจัดสัมภาระเรียบร้อย "เราต้องเดินไปให้ได้อย่างน้อยสองไมล์ก่อนจะหยุดพักกินอาหารเช้า!" เขาส่งบังเหียนม้าให้แซม ก่อนจะหยิบกล่องอะไรบางอย่างออกมาส่งให้โฟรโด ฮอบบิทน้อยรับมาถือไว้อย่างงง ๆ

"ยาทาแก้คัน" นายพรานเฉลย "แถบนี้แมลงชุกชุม ถ้าไม่มียานี่พวกเจ้าคงเกากันเป็นลิงไปจนกว่าจะถึงริเวนเดลล์ทีเดียว เอาไปแบ่งเพื่อน ๆ ทาซะ"

"ขอบคุณมากสไตรเดอร์" โฟรโดยิ้มสดใสอย่างซาบซึ้ง "เอ...แต่ฉันไม่รู้เลยไม่รู้สึกคันเลยนะ...เมื่อคืนก็รู้สึกว่าเจ็บ ๆ นิดหน่อยกับจั๊กจี้เท่านั้น"

"แมลงที่กัดเจ้าคงไม่มีพิษมั้ง" สไตรเดอร์หันไปมัดสัมภาระบนหลังม้าให้แน่นขึ้นอย่างไม่ค่อยใส่ใจอะไรนัก "ถ้าเจ้าไม่คัน ก็เอาไปให้เพื่อนทาสิ"

โฟรโดรับคำก่อนจะวิ่งแน่วไปหาเมอร์รี่กับปิ๊บปิ้น สไตรเดอร์มองตาม เขาเอนหลังพิงเจ้าม้าแก่ที่หันกลับมามอง ดวงตาเหลือง ๆ ของมันมีริ้วรอยหวาดระแวงไม่ไว้ใจพอ ๆ กับดวงตาของแซม เขาสบตามัน

"เฮ้...ข้าไม่ได้ใช้แม้แต่นิ้วเดียวแตะต้องเจ้าหนูโฟรโดเลยนะ"

เจ้าม้าสะบัดหัวพรืดไปอีกทางเหมือนจะบอกว่ามันไม่เชื่อลมปาก มันจึงไม่ทันเห็น

สไตรเดอร์ลากนิ้วมือสากกร้านไปบนริมฝีปากระบายยิ้ม ที่แสดงความพึงพอใจและโอ้อวดชัยชนะอย่างชัดเจนขณะที่ตวัดสายตามองแซม

"...ที่พักคืนนี้จะมีแมลงอีกมั้ยน๊า..."


End file.
